


夏日的最后一天

by deadpigeons



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

杰森十二岁时对秩序本身没有太多的感受，和他父亲不同，他出于出身的寒酸，时常不能从任何生活细节的破绽里感到秩序的存在。所以当秩序成为课题时他几乎有点儿伤神，就像他整个晚上都被海洋动物软绵绵地趴在头部，躺在浴缸里、床上，当他把水鞠起来时他在思考他们花园里的海神特莱顿，水从扇贝的背面滑下去，而不像他们最初规划好的那样一次流过凹凸不平的边沿。他绕过了水泥小径、郁金香花圃、被毛竹围绕而露出缺口的游泳池，绕过潘神和特莱顿的雕塑（水柱像一道银线，在二楼东侧的房间看过去就会显得故意叠高的假山桥像弯曲的脊背，而它们就像它拄着的拐杖），他绕过一切，直到他开始把秩序和书房以及客厅的报纸、咖啡和布鲁斯·韦恩脱下的眼镜联系在一起，并且把它和永恒的平静以及压低的谈话声至于天平同侧。直到他十四岁性成熟的那一刻到来，他都很难理解破坏秩序的需要，但这个故事不在于我们要谈一个典型的青春期行为，一种弥漫在空气里的性紧张和有关乱伦的一系列潜在影响，杰森认为这个故事的起源在秩序的掌握上，并且只规划在那个夏天。

杰森·托德十四岁，拿秩序当做一种隐约的特权（毕竟在他原有的阶级，秩序是不存在的）。因为秩序划分的位置包括了家庭和家庭以外的近乎一切范围，它的包容让他意识到几乎任何事都必须合乎理性。而上文学课时老师提到了《呼啸山庄》，提到希斯克利夫为了占有卡蒂而屠杀整个大地，但他并未想到说这种屠杀是合理的或者拿制度为其辩护，他这样做完全是出于爱和性格的力量。在当时它像一阵风似的飘过了，但事实上这种模糊的力量让他牢记了。他可能提不起其他劲头去处理任何一个有关秩序的问题，就像面对常识时的司空见惯。大家都明白秩序存在的必要性，但凡一个父亲能安稳地坐在底楼的沙发上看报纸，整个房子就能具有有如陷入未干水泥的安静和闲适，但凡把秩序当做流动的空气，对此隐隐间所具有的宛若暴雨前夕的紧张气氛也将消失殆尽。但自从同样模糊的爱也如同常识般不可抵挡地出现（正如存在着情谷欠的罪恶）质疑的种子、甚至说是这种模糊的力量重新从他野蛮的本性里复苏了。也正是在那个夏天他向理查德·格雷森提到它，罕见的力量，足以破除秩序的力量。原始而荒蛮的力量。他用舌尖抵住上颚时达成一种荒谬的、破除束缚的感受，而事实上他把爱和性混杂在一起。所有十四岁男孩都对爱有种干枯敏感的理解（像是对于小提琴般女性身体的声音）。那些年的画报所遮蔽的，故而及其富有幻想价值的，那些裸露的，增强了某种不着边际想法的泡影，都在某种程度上形成了空谷中不断重复的回声，并在夏天的最后一天，它变成了单调的学舌。

他在放假时意识到自己有足足两个月假期，他原本在蝉鸣、浓烈的树荫，生鸡蛋黄、融化的巧克力、椰奶、甜酒、杜松子酒、香蕉粉和冰糖调成的鸡尾酒（端给他的实际上没有任何酒精成分）以及在泳池里拍打小腿，把水泼在托盘里度过。直到有一天在他把编织草帽反扣在脸上，感到阳光像细微的星屑一样流过纤维的缝隙，眯着眼躺在帆布躺椅上时，在某个超越一切的时刻，所有水声：达米安在泳池里练习自由泳的、两旁的喷泉流着的；说话声：阿尔弗雷德低声细语的吩咐和相当微弱的责骂声，蝉鸣、风声吹打两侧毛竹竹叶的拍打声都停止了，寂静像过境的虫灾、咬死羊圈里所有羊的狼牙、像一块巨大的海绵或未干的、刚刚用薄木板铲平滑的水泥地，直到一个轻微的笑声和“那应该是很好的”，像踩到地底突然涌出来的泉水一样，让他差点儿跳起来。

在理查德·格雷森对于生活，或者仅是他对于他自身生活的叙述中，在他描述那些朋友间的生活或是听来的佚事中，所有人都并非度量狭小亦或是精于诡计、欺骗，心怀不轨的。至少在某种程度上每个人都理应被赞美，拥有一定不为人知而超出常人的天赋。仿佛这世上仍然有人都能被当做是值得惊叹的理由。他对人类充满温情，对狂妄自大的失败保有理解和宽容，而动机从未被视为与表象相悖，假使他的所爱之人（包括朋友和家人）做出自相矛盾或不可理解的事，他就往长期看，找一个最为善良的解释。杰森未曾从他身上感受到过矛盾、抑郁或是听到他不自信的啜泣，他很难让人觉得他没有完全地掏心掏肺坦诚相待，并且因为无限的沉着和宽容使杰森几乎有点儿不自在。自从他去读大学开始，杰森才侥幸从他的无差别的爱里喘了口气。他第一回看到理查德那个专攻文学类的大学还有点儿错愕，毕竟他的选择余地相当大，也完全可以不必考虑学费的压力。理查德的会考成绩不错，有些大学把照片和介绍书印成小册子寄给了他。他在那段准备和思考的时间里，把书给摞到一起留给了杰森。在阿尔弗雷德整理理查德的杂物（飞机模型和木雕之类的）、随手乱挂的衣物（摞在书架上和扶手椅上的）、摆在桌上的开了封的袋装牛奶和谷物早餐的时候，这所大学的手册从衣橱里倒数第三件深蓝色的衬衫口袋里被翻出来了。

“就报这所，”理查德从杂物堆里探出头来，趿拉着拖鞋挤到杰森和阿尔弗雷德面前，凑过去指着封面镀金的名字，“我正在找它！”

杰森不知道当理查德声称我正在找它时有几分真假蕴含其中，理查德对于一切事物有着出乎寻常的理解和包容，不代表他是个脱离实际的理想主义。他至少思考过，在那些将介绍书翻开、将照片用圆头剪刀裁下来塞在书里，让那些在秋天的白雾萦绕中英式的独栋建筑和两侧延展开的完全对称的两栋教学楼、在池塘里或仰头或捕食扔来的面包屑的鸭子和鹅、从直升飞机上从上至下的角度捕捉到的全景：被白云遮住的园艺造型，那些被裁剪成恐龙、长颈鹿的柏树和修草机经过的草坪——不同于老宅边上被兔子啃得完好的天然草坪，它们趋于机械的精密性——告诉他他理应在何处接受如何的教育。老宅边上的荒地上曾经有些亚当式的建筑，而老宅哥特式的窗户和吊灯在照片中的礼堂里得到某种令人颤抖复刻，从二楼西边的客房那儿可以望见整片的荨麻和高低间杂的松类和疯长的小型灌木林则在全景照里显现出一些微妙的相似。他明白理查德由于过久的对于照片的凝视，并且怀有对于老宅的雏鸟情怀和逃离父亲的某种迟来的叛逆而选择了它，这在他看到照片的第一眼就此被决定，由于相似的场景而显现出的既视感使得它与宿命攸关，也使理查德认为非在那里读书不可，和它是不是文学为名没有太大的关系。

他从回忆里抽出身来，从帆布椅上滑下时几乎一点儿声都没有出。但达米安从浮板上滑下时，理查德像一阵风一样卷进水里，溅起的水发出响声，微弱，像他在水底时有一片鱼掠过他的头顶，有种压弱了的、波及他全身的动荡。理查德在水里待了至多二十秒，他探出头时阳光刺眼地照射在他睫毛上，瞳孔泛出一种带绿的浅金色，当他再次眨眼时又变回了蓝色——扩散中的蓝色。他看着理查德浑身湿透着从水上爬起来，让达米安坐在他的肩膀上。他穿着一身奶油色的亚麻制的外衣，白色棉布背心紧贴在身上，而他重新跨着腿坐在泳池旁，把皮鞋脱在外套边，开始挤裤子和外套的水。杰森移开了目光。他突然意识到以往被忽略的某种感受，它就像童年五彩的绸缎，带有梦境的色彩，是搅入了一管镉黄色颜料的几百管黑颜料，它从他真正有记忆开始便如影随形。他几乎不记得他是怎样的绕过了理查德回到房间去的。他的房间充满秩序和理性，任何物品摆在理应被摆在的位置。但他将排列好的CD和碟片们交互着插在一起，在他可以忍受的范围重复理查德的行径，他曾一度轻蔑的杂乱无章在此时具有了超乎寻常的意义。一切他的童年都是从模仿开始，直到他无意识地一味离点一点地把自己收紧，退缩到一个他自己可以自主的天地里。这预示着他的童年即将画上句号。他仍然在童年和成年间的夹缝里，随时随地可能迈出某一步，这一步过后的性成熟是他迈向本能和原始的契机，也惯于催使他在理性的收缩里找到喘息的余地。

他以前也曾有过小男孩似的把玩理查德的手指的时期，玩弄他手背上鼓起的青筋和略微凸起的指节，在他某个非常不想去上学的日子，他病恹恹地称自己病得厉害。理查德因为某个志愿活动而放了假，就上上下下忙活他的事，他把他裹起来，用一条鹅黄色的法兰绒的毯子，摆在沙发上，再用空调被把他掖起来，同时把温度计塞在他嘴里，给他看动画片，把曲奇饼干和热牛奶放在他手边。杰森在某个福至心灵的时刻甚至觉得理查德喜欢这样，他那时候还在读高中，但就愿意为家人忙前忙后。杰森惊觉他在这样一个没有骨气的日子里完完全全地占有了理查德，因此当他在房间里摆弄CD和光碟时，他回想起整个游泳池因阳光的暴晒而颤动，在他身后挤压着，太阳晒得他脸颊发烫，他的眉弓上已聚满了汗珠，皮肤底下的血管都在一齐跳动。达米安像滑入荨麻地一样往下滑进泳池，就像他们从家边上的沾满碎石和碎草的土坡上滑下来那样。没人会觉得这不够安全，就像小孩子们带走了饼干、衣服和钱留下纸条离家出走相比于小孩莫名其妙地失踪。这时聚集他在眉头的汗珠，一股脑儿流到眼皮上，给眼睛蒙了一层温热稠厚的水幕。在汗水的遮挡下，他的视线一片模糊。此时此刻，天旋地转。水面吐出了一大口气，沉重而炽热。理查德像一个真正的英雄那样扎进水里。但他真正注意到的不是这些，杰森意识到他不再注意和模仿。他看着理查德把外套从沾湿的身体上剥下来，拧它，他的白色棉背心紧贴着他的肌肉弧线，形成一系列如同碎裂的冰层和鼓起的经脉的形状。他从他晒得有点儿泛红的皮肤和紧实的肌肉的鼓起和松动下感到某种神经性的颤抖从他的脊椎开始一路往上，让他不自觉地移开目光。他很难描绘那样的感受，它们就像是他在沙滩上写下的字或是用扁平的石块堆积成的堡垒，被一阵波浪席卷着，那些温柔而沉静的力量抹去了他过往的一切，他在某个瞬间突然迈入了成年的世界：他竟然是因为这种难以启齿的简明的原始欲望而饱受了某种来得过晚的爱的煎熬。

他重新把窗帘拉开，把自己卡在窗户的一角，假如从理查德的方向来看，他能看到他的下颌、鼻底、眉弓，他也不大乐意给理查德看到更多的部分。这个因地理位置而出现的俯角让他感到安全。毛竹后头是栽了两排的悬铃木和交织的水杉，秋天水杉的落叶把泳池底部铺满、马达卡住，夏天它们蓝紫色的宽阔阴影把三分之一的泳池遮住。理查德在水池边，和达米安在一起，他在这个角度只能看到理查德俯下的头顶。太阳已经快要下去了，他看到理查德向他招手了，就像他嗅到自己正在凝视他。

理查德在九点时进了他的房间，他说着：“我的小翅膀，希望你没睡着。”他坐在他身边，把床压陷出形状来，他继续说着，“没有十五岁的男孩儿还会乖乖在九点睡着。”

杰森叹了口气：“你有什么打算。”

“明天我们去划船好吗？只有我们两个。”

他抬起头时理查德将眼神挪开了，他总是知道他在想什么，或者说他自以为他知道，而他恰好猜对了。

“你知道提姆报了寄宿制学校，但达米安？”他挺起上半身，“你放心不下他，他也挺喜欢你。”杰森把脚搁在理查德腿上，另一条腿则仍然埋在被窝里，“我用不着特殊关怀。我们一起待在一艘船上，它几乎不能被称作是船，你知道，我们在一块拼凑出来的小木板上，在荨麻地边上的湖里干瞪眼，你不会想和我一起度过一整个下午的。”他的眼神瞟过他的房间，瞟过那些被插乱了的CD和碟片，瞥过大张的忍者神龟海报，他的电音吉他和拨片，最后落到理查德身上，“我一点儿都没变。”

“我只是想我们很久没有一起度过这样的时间了。”理查德瞥过他的毯子，鹅黄色的法兰绒毯子。他顺着他的目光，整个儿地颤抖了一下，他希望他不记得了，他怕他提起这些。理查德说：“任何人都有动人的地方。你在棒球手套的边缘用绿墨水写诗什么的？”他挪开眼睛，“或者说你曾经对着童话故事流过眼泪不是吗？关于那些被换成金鱼的爸爸什么的。”

杰森捂住眼睛：“闭嘴吧鸟妈妈。我真为你记得这些感到羞耻。”

他们在第二天下午的的确确地划了船。而他也同时陷入平静和某种难捱的激情里。这片湖在荒野的东边，在一整片残壁断垣之间，荨麻地组成了“D”字，这片湖就是这片弧形和竖线的内容物。理查德没说什么话，他在餐桌上讲了些朋友的事、校园轶事，但他独独没讲到关于自己的。他知道杰森只关注他的事，他是不同的。杰森的动人之处就在于他不乐意让任何人知道渴望爱也爱他。达米安表现得越像他们是真正的亲人，一个不谙世事的奶娃娃，在他嚷嚷着要让他带着他去花圃、水池、喷泉和地窖时他就越能放得下心来。杰森反倒让他感到距离和吸引，他知道相比惺惺相惜和互舐伤口，杰森对他保留了一分畏惧和爱慕。 他把刀压低了，却让杰森因早熟而过早窥见了其间的锋芒。但在今天之后，或者说以往掩在他的一切不合作背后的薄纱被掀去后，他突然意识到杰森仍然期望被爱，并把爱与其他常见的青春期症状搞混了。人们最终都是屈服于近似于爱的欲望的。或者说爱的本质就是一种近似怜悯的感情，因为虚荣和脆弱而爱一个人，因为强大和控制欲旺盛而引发反抗。但杰森的爱和它们都不同，他明白它们间的不同。

理查德划着桨，他们掠过了整片整片的破败的亚当式建筑和荨麻地，他记得达米安出生时杰森在那里用一根捡来的白榆树枝抽打出一片空地来，荨麻倒在地上、咬住杰森的脚背和小腿。他在那样的孤独里感到一点儿自怜，甚至是这点自怜，在回到老宅的时候就只剩下伤口了。他总是能隐约感到杰森需要爱，但他们没提到过多的部分——那些他们没提到的最重要的部分——到最后杰森都没找到应对这一切的法门，但它们都在这个夏天永远的结束了。

晚上杰森躺在床上，不知道他该想些什么好，在更多的时候他感到孤独，觉得像是太平洋上某个不被发现的孤岛。大家在大陆上互相喜爱，交流，搞文明和文明之间的碰撞，开始战争，互相侵占，吞并，成为附属。但他总是留在那一片太平洋的中央，所有事情他没资格参与也幸免于难，工业化的浪潮不能席卷到他，他也不能参与到瓜分中去。其他文明互相的吞并了，他仍然在那里，木讷，愚笨，原始。他像复活节岛屿上的某一块石头。但他真正和他人产生联系，他突然意识到没有任何事情是大不了的。孤独没有错，爱和家人也没有错。


	2. 暴行

杰森陶德醒来时感到整个人都震颤着，这在他以往的时间里来得太少，今天却来得太多了。他从指尖的震颤一直到脚趾感到一点儿过度的飘荡，而它带有太多精疲力尽的痕迹。他仔细回想他的昨天，从他手臂的酸痛一直到膝盖边上姜黄的淤青，回想他顶撞理查德时电流流过他的两肋，他涨红的脸。

他原本应该表现得毫不在意的。理查德从他身边擦过，他的肩膀、脚步、他的轻盈，他的喉结滑动，大动脉的响鼓，他不该从理查德身上感到欲望。这些欲望的源头曾经闪现在他的周围，每一个碎片，天才的闪光似的惊现，在他路过的行人、他的约会对象们的脸颊、嘴唇上。直到理查德在楼梯上撞上他那么一下——过度放大的黑白照片上的每一个像素点，曝光的痕迹，那样模糊，但某种神态上的悠然自得（或许它体现在理查德的细微动作，他站稳后略微提肩，下颌骨往上抬）击中了他，让他辨别出形体之外的某种意识主观造成的格式塔的重组，某种朦胧的，认知以外的，在黄昏惊动康定斯基的美在理查德身上出现了。通过他们未曾触碰的眼神和空气，让他觉得他被忽视着，当那双眼睛未曾停留在他身上时他有这样的感觉，羞愤，或者更强烈一些，一种振动，血液，流淌着的青蓝色经络，他的肌肉和呼吸时打出的白雾。理查德像是灯具在灯光映照下露出的阴影似的，他感到一种勃发的恐惧，原始而震颤的畏惧。他对待它的方式是他试着让他自己不去注视它。它让他感到愤怒，但这样的愤怒让他感到迷惑。并非是理查德本身的美，却像是光影造成的某种视错觉停驻在他视网膜上，它引起的欲望显得充满力量。征服和力量感，就像他在其中一个晚上提出的，上帝愿意让他的信徒死去以证明他有力量这么做。他握着拳，用掌根擦过扶手，地板发出咯吱声，他知道阿尔弗雷德在楼下，布鲁斯在餐厅的长桌上看报纸。但他在理查德惊讶的目光里对着他颧骨来了一下。愤怒像是某种相当脆弱的平衡被打破，在此之前他刻意维持着。他告诉他自己在理查德瞥向他时，他会闭上眼，深呼吸，感受气息划过他的鼻腔。他们不会凑近，像儿时那样，他抱住理查德像是他在洪水里抱住一棵内心蛀空的树。他知道理查德没法保护他，这种感觉既模糊又肯定，像是他不再相信圣诞老人，复活节兔子，相信那些语言里充满慰藉的秩序。所以他擦过理查德，擦过他的肩膀，他们的外套摩擦了一瞬间。静电和气流都在他的脊椎下方集聚了。

他们扭打在一起，他知道最终会这样的。他没记起他应该找到的借口，他们在十四岁前总是这样，后来却不常这么干了，直到他上大学为止。他们在最后一次扭打里，理查德和他各带了一层夹板来固定他们骨折的手和小腿。自此之后暴力的形势被他摒弃了。他们不再见面，保持距离之后，他的理性保全了。那些热量，眼神，那些怜悯和包容一并消失了。理查德提到过他不安的灵魂，当他的眼睛对着布鲁斯，身体略微倾向他时，他的右脚脚尖仍然指向了墙壁背后的杰森。

理查德说：“我像爱提姆和达米安一样爱小翅膀，我从他的反骨里看到他不安的灵魂，他不相信真正有人爱他和关心他。他的暴力来自一种被抛弃的不稳定性，我感觉到他的焦虑，但这样的焦虑属于青少年，他们为一切无法得到的东西气急败坏，把枕头、书、笔、椅子都扫在地上。这样的愤怒中空，找不到使他真正痛苦的内核，一条没有源头的河流凭空地泛滥了。我不怎么安抚青少年，我知道该怎么做，但这种服从的性质不一样，它出于血缘和怜爱，出于关怀而非理解。我知道杰森想要得到的力量感和控制感不会通过这种形式实现。他没法支配一个因为怜悯而臣服于他的人。他在我身上看到了爱的可能，但他不愿相信它，他相信他控制他能控制的就能得到它的替代品，他不愿相信他值得它。”

杰森看着他的脚尖，透过被石膏包裹着的部分，在某一秒里感到神迹，像是他在水底看到水面上行走的双脚。在理查德的信任里他看到了……圣人式的爱，兄弟的爱，但这样的爱从未在他身上对等。他能给理查德的爱的残缺不全让他退却了。他最终打破了自己的誓言，在这一刻，在某个性质尚未剥离出他模糊的自我，某种生长规律性的约定俗成掩盖着他的不适时，他因为对欲望的羞耻而拒绝了爱的冷酷在这个早晨出现了。在阳光掠过他时，他只能感到肌体的酸楚。

他醒来后在床上待了一刻钟，每一秒，他让手指穿过透过窗帘的光。他的手完好，先前留下的一切痕迹都变得难以辨认，他的扭伤和割伤，沙砾和混凝土留下的疼痛都消失了。伤口的原因变得模糊，他也不曾想过要为了任何人重新割开它。

直到刚才为止，一切都被掩埋得相当好，他醒来，刷牙，洗脸，在长餐桌上面对着提姆，看报纸，去蔷薇园走走。每一个空隙都被挤满了，这些自发的动作填补了他每一个思绪的终点。但他现在仍然躺在床上，疼痛把他们带走，他想起理查德，阳光终于融化积雪。他每一个无法填补的空缺里，紊乱和无序都在其中。他梦到理查德搂抱着他， 他的头稳稳地靠在理查德的腹部。他问他愿不愿意到蔷薇园去走走。他说他爱他，相当。但当他醒来时他只感到肌肉的疼痛。它证明他开始走向颤抖、崩溃。他在理查德身上土崩瓦解。他想他是时候提到那些伤，那些理查德颧骨边的淤青、后背的瘀伤，一些青色和发黄的皮肤，毛细血管像醉酒的人似的扩大了。他制造了这一切，它们留在…理查德身上，像是他试图得到某种控制，而它在一次压抑中失败了，他的精心控制像积木似的坍塌了。他不清楚他到底想要从理查德身上得到什么。

他穿过整片的草地，异木棉和悬铃木纵向延伸着，他的脚踝被杂草包围着。他在梦里应该追寻些什么，至少是在现在，在完全的平稳中他能从中得到什么。平静、自然，掌控感，不再像是悬浮着，在一个平滑的世界里阵阵眩晕。他被保证不再出没于街道，不再被抛弃。但这样的保证相当脆弱，一种相当微弱的不适感在他胃的底部下坠了。石膏粉末，搅拌，凝固，充盈他的四肢百骸。他的皮肉和骨骼模型似的拆除了，他的灵魂下坠了，仍然有他一无所知的部分掩藏在表面的光滑中，他真实的，街头巷尾游荡的灵魂，

杰森有疯狂因子。当它发生在性上时却相当的麻木不仁、兴致缺缺。理查德能从他的背上看出他一些少年人的特质，瘦且窄，他从肩颈到腰有一道不甚明显的弧线，顺着他的脊椎一直到尾椎，再没入他的牛仔裤里。他进入他时他总会攥着他的背部，有点儿曲起身体。他抚摸杰森的肩胛骨，略微突出的两片狭窄的、堆起的山丘，并从他突出的肋骨相连的皮肤边划过。理查德在一些压抑着的呻吟里感觉到爱，它缓慢地流动着，在杰森注意到它前他就注意到了，鬼祟而圣洁。一些被理智压抑的情感，在他的直肠里。有时候他会觉得挺满足，他对着一根阴茎感到满足，因为性的力量和伟大之处。他应该在某种意义上压制着它们，直到杰森让他服从。他剥掉一些伪装，当然还剩下一些，一些根深蒂固、长进皮肉的皮面具，像一匹强壮的马，他骑着它，感到他拥有它附加的力量，力量的感觉足够好，但杰森再努力点儿就能让他感觉到他的脆弱。感到脆弱、光裸、像是自我被完全剥除。他回到低声细语，会到随时就会被吹开的阳台的纱门，回到变得再一次能感到父亲的强大。他能单手抱着他关上一扇窗，或者是他所特有的缓慢、发音柔和的腔调。杰森快要触及它了。

他知道杰森在那里，他们靠得相当近，杰森的目光在他的脊背上灼烧，一片烟穿过在他的肋骨，穿过他的心脏，经由他的血管和作响的骨骼。他被洞穿地太快，开口时声带焦响：“小翅膀。”

他看向身后，看向杰森脸颊边柔软的绒毛，理查德在杰森身上看到了闪光的年轻，抽节的生长痛，相当多他错过的部分、相当多的未来的可能性。他被这样的光滑和自由击中，从他颧骨内陷的侧面里找到一点过早衰老的痕迹。他开口时候理查德掠过他的颧骨，他没有变得僵硬而抗拒，感到疲惫和疼痛掠过他的脊椎，至少这次没有，但他没有动弹，他意识到他要迎接一些压迫，把他按得更深一些，在痛苦里浸泡地更持久些。在沉默的气旋流淌过他的耳边，理查德俯下身来，他的指尖停留在他的颧骨侧面，缓慢地，均匀地掠过， 他无意识地扫过的某片伤痕。他感到舌根泛上来的苦涩。理查德端详他，他的角度所带来的力量感让杰森感到一点儿冰凉的冲击，一阵向上窜的、冷酷的刺激，在他头顶，指尖。他感到一些慌乱的恐惧。

理查德吻了他，他干裂的嘴唇略微地擦过他的额头，两片皲裂的大理石似的生疏，它相当陌生，一片未干的石膏紧贴在他的脸颊上，一小块剥落的石膏，他的亲吻带起了它。他的面具，他的脆弱，一些因为迷惘而起的麻木。理查德的热量微弱地停留在他的手腕上，他留在杰森额头上的吻却消退了，空气灼痛着它的痕迹，无论是他的伤痕还是爱的尾韵。他短暂地燃烧着，竟也短暂地维持了相当的平静。理查德的手指将要停留在他的肩膀上，他躲开了他。

理查德记得杰森躲开他的样子，他不再显得动荡了，他突然意识到他所具有的一切，他的支配，他流露的脆弱可能只是为了这一刻。直到他站在窗边看着他远离为止，杰森都没越界，他在独自扛着一些罪，它们只是一些念头和恶兆。他不确定是欲念还是其他，杰森和他被同一只手掌握着，他仍然没看清大概，杰森已经灵敏地同它注视过了。在烈火燃烧了干柴后，人们就不再爱烈火。他把手贴在窗户上，雨水从窗棂打下来，整片灰蒙蒙的天都隐藏在建筑群的阴影之下。他意识到这些情感快要过火了，接下来会很难收拾，一旦他看到了未来，兴许也会更早地斩断它。


End file.
